The Magic Trio Meets The Avengers
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: The earth needs heroes what happens when three friends find themselves in the middle of a invasion? Vladimir a sadistic shapeshifter egos butts heads with loki's god complex, Can Lucas keep his Past safe and can Arthur stop himself from blowing up the lab Again? magic meet mayhem and the magic trio is right in the middle of things! (currently in the process of being rewritten)
1. secret meeting

**A/N: since this mostly takes place in the Marvel UniverseI really don't consider this a crossover. the anime used in this is Hetalia Axis remember the more reviews this has the faster I'll try to put chapters out.**

chapter 1: secret meeting

Lucas could feel something was wrong his magic was getting out of control and harder to use with out getting a searing pain in his head, and to top it off loki had found his way to earth and there was only one thing he could be after even if it was just a hunch. The Norwegian was on his way to meet up with Vladimir and Arthur at some Pub arthur told them about, he was able to use his magic to transport himself him to the outskirts of London from his home in Oslo, though now his was in a lot of pain that was working its way through his body. Lucas search through his pockets and took out the paper that Arthur had given him with the pub name on it he couldn't help but smirk at the perfect penmanship. The blond walked down the street passing by a alleyway as a shadowy figure grab him from behind quickly and took him in to the alleyway.

"Haha got you now!" the heavily accented voice yelled Lucas internally rolled his eyes at the voice of his friend it would seem that Vladimir had for once shown up on time for a meeting. The Romanian had dragged Lucas into a back door he could smell the beer the sweat... And god knows what else.

The Romanian dragged him down a hallway that was poorly lit there was a man that was also passed out against the wall, Vladimir just stepped over the drunk man and kicked a few empty beer bottles out of his and Lucas's way still leading them to the basement.

"Arthur's down in the basement, he also brought the books and scolls we need with him you can you can talk while I go get a drink, seeing that you think all British beer tastes like piss and Arthur can't hold his liquor for the life of him and we don't need a repeat of the Berlin incident!" Vladimir told Lucas with a twisted grin on his face, he pulled the blond along with him down to the basement door. Vladimir took a key out of his pocket, and inserted it in to the lock a little click was heard as the door opened, a bone chilling wind rushed out and made the two of them shiver a bit, Vladimir and Lucas made their way down the steps, there foot steps echoed off the stone walls creeping the Norwegian out a bit not that he would ever a voice it to the other.

"You know I bet that arthur is already drunk off his ass or passed out, and Lucas your way with words is astonishing. The silence you're giving me i-"

"I'm not talking to you right now cause I see no point to. I do not wish for my IQ to be dropped down by this stupid conversation we both know why were here, you need to know how to hold your tongue when a situation does not call for it!" He hissed out more due to pain then anything Vladimir stopped and let go of Lucas sleeve carefully giving the stressed man space. Lucas harshly glare at the Romanian as he fixed his shirt to get out the wrinkles and creases.

"Are you feeling alright Nor?" Lucas heard a cough as both men turned to see Arthur at the bottom of the stairwell his emerald green eyes glowing a bit, do to an overabundance of magic in his body. think of that some sort of a Gland problem.

"If you two are done whatever, it is you're doing can you come down here we have work to discuss." Arthur told them mildly with a bored expression on his face Vladimir smiled awkwardly down at Arthur who just flipped him off. Lucas on the other hand shoved Vladimir out of this way pushing him into the railing and scoffing a bit when the romanian all most fell over the rail.

TIME SKIP

The three of them walked over to a old metal table covered and books and scrolls provided by Arthur's older brother Alistair. Arthur sat at the head of the table as lucas and Vladimir sat a cross from one another the Romanian quickly swiped a book of the table his crimson eyes lit up when he spotted the words Arthur's diary imprinted on the book in golden letters.

"my god this is a blackmail gold mine...it seems Alistair forgot to sort through the books"

"huh did you say something Vlad?" Vladimir quickly used a simple spell to send the book to his hotel room.

"oh nothing it's just a bit dusty down here" faking a coughing fit Arthur satisfied with the answer just simply went back to work sorting through few folders that were at the end of the table, using his super Sneaky awesome skills Vlad quickly sneak a look at the folders which had classified written all over it right down to the eagle that was stamped on to the folder right above one simple word.

S.H.I.E.L.D

"so Iggy where's the good stuff you know... The classified stuff."

without answering Arthur tossed a manila folder at the Norwegian and Romanian. Lucas snatched the classified folder gracefully unlike Vladimir who just ended up scrambling quickly in just enough time to grab the folder before it fell to the floor.

Vladimir gingerly opened the classified folder carefully studying the documents and photos that were contained within, the Romanian pulled out a photo that was of a blue cube his smile falling at the sight of the object.

Arthur sat there watching them each turn to face him by now knowing what they were up against. The Englishman sent a worried glance towards the blond Norwegian trying to read his friends face but as always it remain void of all emotions.

"so that is what all that interference was, the tesseract? I thought it was lost at sea when captain America crashed the aircraft into the ice, you mean to say to us that this SHIELD they just took it!?" Vladimir asked in a somewhat rare show of seriousness as Arthur shook his head in frustration, both looked at lucas with concerned eyes. His emotionless deep blue eyes had a Flicker of nostalgia to them.

"so... They found it..."

" yes SHIELD had been running test on it but now its in Loki's hands as is Dr Selveig and Hawkeye if you would read the files, were taken along with the tesseract and a few other agents left with them as well I'm not sure at the moment if it was against there will or not..are you all right Lucas?" Arthur asked him worriedly Lucas nodded weekly as A response but couldn't stop shaking, it was in Loki's hands and its all his fault. But Lucas was young and possibly drunk when he was giving the cube and unexperience with magic at the time it seemed after a while the spells protecting the tomb faded over the centuries. Vladimir tossed a wallet at Arthur's head. The blonde caught it before it made contact with his face, he rolled his eyes and couldn't help from chuckling lightly at his friends antics at trying to lift his Norwegian friends spirits both sighted internally in relief when they saw Lucas relax into his chair the strawberry blond Romanian shared a quick look of agreement with the emerald eye Brit.

Even if it was at the cost of Arthur's pride.

"I want one pint of Guinness or whatever they have and some fish and chips, oh and don't forget to ask for some pickles... If they have any of course." Vladimir rattled off his order and looked expectantly at Arthur.

"oh so now I'm your waiter?"

"Hey you're the one with the outfit in your closet, I didn't know you liked it so kinky Arthur!" Vladimir told the Englishman in a seductive voice. Arthur, the Brit went beat red in the face. Ah yes and at the price of his dignity.

"I was bloody drunk when I purchase that!"

"I gotta go out drinking with you more often then."

"how do you even know that I have that, its not like I go streaking in public like that?" the Romanian reached into his coat pocket and produced three pictures with Arthur in just a waiter's apron, and a tie. it looks like the outfit was pulled straight out of a male strippers closet. in one picture Arthur was passed out on the floor a waiters tray lay on his stomach and it had emptyshot glasses on it, the second one Arthur has arms around another guy still hold himself up plus there was lipstick smeared on his face. And the last photo had Arthur trying to eat a piece of cardboard in a drunken state, with a top hat sitting on his head messing up his blonde hair.

" oh no I have pictures, a lot of them you can thank kiku for them~" Vladimir laughed as Arthur looked for a reply as to why vladmir even had those with him. Lucas quietly put his head on the table as the scene in front of him unfolded.

but none saw a small camera watching them from one of the corners or that just upstairs was two familiar agents, who just received orders.

A/N rember the more reviews the faster the chapters come out once there is 10 reviews the chapters will be 1000 words long.

Please review!

-Miyazaki Kyoto


	2. Dumb ideas

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for so may reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay so we get some wigs and dresses and we work are way into S.H.I.E.L.D as Lab techs!"

"Do any of you have any ideas that do not involve crossdressing..."

"I could turn Lucas into a bloodhound and-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

Righ the conversation was at a standstill so far the only two things they can at least agree on was it was imperative to track down Loki and the tesseract.

"okay so you're right about the whole crossdressing lab techs things that's kind of a dumb idea but you gotta admit the Bloodhound one is somewhat of a good idea right?"

" I will not allow you to turn me into a slobbering bloodhound Vladimir!" what was he supposed to do run around till he could pick up Loki's trail maybe he can roll over and play dead when Loki found him in the form of a defenseless dog...

"ok number one those are both idiotic ideas Vladimir and number two can you please hurry up I'm getting the feeling someone's watching us..." all arguments ceased as Vladimir and Lucas turned to face Arthur nervously.

"what are you talking about Arthur were in a basement that is unless someone's in the vents..." all three turn their heads up to look at the vent just above the table Lucas remained stoic as ever Vladimir on the other hand was quickly pulling a dagger from his boots as Arthur quickly set up a telepathic link.

'if there is someone really in the vents then we can't communicate out loud about it everyone use telepathy alright? just continue on like we didn't notice it.'

Vladimir reluctantly slowly placed his dagger back in his boot as Lucas quietly reached for random book shooting quick glances at the vent once in awhile. Thanks to his heightened hearing Vladimir was able to hear breathing and the muffled sound of a heart beating though everything was quite faint whoever was up there was working very hard to conceal their presence or they were sleeping

'Arthur I think we're going to need to part ways for a while'

The blonde in question gave the Romanian a quizzical look. shutting his book and giving his full attention quickly wrote something on a paper the Englishman pushed it too the strawberry blonde making it look like he was signing off on something.

'You take Lucas and run I think I'm just going to let them capture me.'

'wait you want to purposely get captured there's no way in hell I'm dragging Lucas with me on some Adventure just to get you back?! Why do you want to get caught in first place?' it's quite hard to have an argument in your head while pretending to write something it tends to lead to snapping of pencils.

"Shit..."

**A/N: remember to review and favorite!**

**Vladimir-You shall receive an internet cookies for your contributions!**

**What are you doing hear?**

**Vladimir-...**


	3. tranquilizers and shapeshifting pranks!

Vladimir's P.O.V.

I woke up with the worst headache in my life when I noticed I was siting in the middle in some type of a holding cell it was circular and the walls were made out of glass or some material close to it. and that's when I noticed the red sticky liquid all over my coat I pulled it off throwing it to the other side of the cell apparently I was shot with a tranquilizer because that's what I found embedded in my stomach I quickly pulled the dart out and tossed it to wear my coat was bouncing it off the glass. That's when I noticed the presence of another person in the room.

"it would seem you're finally awake I guess Natasha hit you harder than she thought?"

"who the hell are you and where am I?"

"you can call me Phil Coulson or just Phil I'm an agent of shield and the answer to your second question you are aboard the Helicarrier." I did the only thing I could think of at the moment which now looking back on it was pretty stupid...

I relaxed my muscles as I felt my bones slowly shift and stretch I couldn't help but grin as I watched him start to panic and reach for his gun. it felt like it took forever but in reality it was only a few seconds before the agent knew it, instead of being a normal looking human a strawberry blonde wolf with menacing glowing crimson eyes was standing before him with a wolfish grin.(no pun intended)

"Y-your a werewolf!"I couldn't help but laugh which seems to terrify him even more because when I'm in any of my shift forms my voice gets all demonic sounding I can only imagine what the laugh sounds like to a normal human.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds I'm not a werewolf but you're close." I decided to mess with him so I had the lights go out unlike other people I know that can actually shape shift I can still use my magic in this form, and for added effect I allowed a buildup of magic and in doing so made my eyes glow a brilliant blood red and to top it all off I let out the most demonic howl I could muster. it seemed to do the trick when I heard the safety of a gun being taken off.

"Turn the lights back on now!"

"You know I have the ability to pass through walls right?" to prove my point I turn the lights back on and slink up to the glass putting my head through it. Its been a while since I did this one and so I decided to play another trick on the man. I allowed my whole body to pass through the glass as the agent just stood there dumbfounded still pointing his gun at me.

"Stay back or I'll shoot..." I could feel the same burning sensation in my throat as I faltered for a moment, No not now I thought I already fixed this. I could do nothing for right now so I quickly shook the feeling off.

"You can try but I don't think that gun will help you much." This is getting me nowhere just then I thought of the perfect escape plan.

"do you want to see another magic trick watch as I pull a flaming bunny out of my mouth!" and that's just what I did I quickly took a deep breath filling my lungs with as much air as I could and exhaled a fiery Inferno which morph into a bunny that began chasing him around the room.

"Here comes Peter flaming tail hopping down the fire trail hippity hippity Easter is on its way!" I sang out gleefully well it sounded demonic so I wouldn't call it gleeful. After letting the bunny chase him for a little while I got bored so I decided to leave the poor man alone. with a flick of my tail the fireball bunny burst into spark and smoke giving me the perfect escape so I quickly shifted out of my wolf form and in to a big black bat leaving Colson coughing and gagging for air as I slipped into a air vent.

This is going to be bloody fun!

TIME SKIP

"I can't believe there was some SHIELD agent hiding in the vents!" Arthur and Lucas were currently sitting in Arthur's car which luckily was parked right outside of the pub.

"I think we should be more worried for the people at SHIELD then we should be for Vlad I mean they have a shape-shifting vampire sitting in some cell it isn't this the time of the month you know when he gets bloodlust?"Lucas pointed out, whenever Vladimir got into a bloodlust state he would do anything even if that means ripping apart everything in ihis path cells included.

"We don't have time for this we still have the track down the tesseract!" Arthur hissed tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"And what do you propose we do when we get are hands on the tesseract?" Lucas sighed out in frustration how can Arthur not care at their friend is possibly ripping apart people limb from limb in some sort of a deranged state of mind.

" I-I don't know alright I'll just figure out on my own eventually..." Arthur was getting fed up with all that's happened first Vladimir got kidnapped by some female agent with red hair and now this whole thing with the tesseract. the stress was taking its toll on Arthur so much so he decided to turn to one person he promised he would never ask for help from...Arthur decided to tell his Scandinavian friend.

"We can't just keep it we've already tried it once trust me I know from experience" The Norwegian mumbled out sadly.

" I don't want to do this but I guess were going to need more help." the Englishman set there waiting for his friends reply but Lucas just that they're staring back at him like all senses are knocked out of him Arthur started to get worried as he waved a hand in front of the other blondes face.

"What no wait you don't mean...not him!"quickly snapping out of it Lucas groaned internally dreading meeting up with...him

"Yes we are going to Washington DC."

**A/N: it's so much fun to write Vladimir!**

**Review!**


	4. echolocation and Galaga

**Vladimir's P.O.V**

I can't say I hate this form but it's a bit hard to get around in vents when you're a bat they're not really built for just crawling around. I sighed and continued to crawl further down the air vent hoping that this leads somewhere outside that or I could find someone and feed off of them let me just say when your vampire and your blood starved you tend to lose concentration randomly so even if I tried to apparate myself off of this thing there's a good chance I might arrive missing my legs...

"Not like it matters I'll just end up growing them back eventually..." I huffed I'm stuck in a flying tin can being forced to hide in air vents in my shift-forms. But nooo I had to be the hero and get tackled by some crazy redhead the next thing I know I'm waking in some kind of cell with a pervert watching me sleep! I stopped crawling and screeched as loud as I could I waited until I heard the sound bounce back to me. I cocked my head to the side that's not right.

"Wait doesn't that mean there's a vent opening?" the only conclusion I can come too is that there is a vent cover ahead. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the noise around me after about a minute I came to the conclusion that ahead of me had to be some kind of control center, that and I swear I heard someone playing Galaga. no that's not good enough I need somewhere secluded I don't want someone to hear me feeding on some poor guy.

I kept crawling instead of going straight I took a right and continue down there after while I began to pick up the scent of blood. I instantly perked up and quickly follow the scent I found it was coming from the med bay after I found the right vent cover.

"its like a vampire's dream all you can drink blood buffet!" if your thinking I'm talking about the poor guy thats bleeding out that's not it. some idiot left out all the blood bags on a cart I might be sadistic but I don't drink from humans...well I don't drink directly from humans not anymore at least.

"Did you hear they may have found loki?" I didn't notice it but there was two other agents in the room I hung my head in defeat I guess this means I have to wait but the conversation kind of sounds important..

"Yeah what was it again 74% match?"

"I think it was higher than that..."

Well this is going to take a while...

**A/N: Review do it for all those poor little blood starve vampires!**


End file.
